A video file transcoding refers to a process in which a bit rate of a video source file is adjusted, so as to output video files with different definition. Because the video source file includes an extremely large amount of data, online video files on a video website are usually compressed and transcoded.
Before a video file is launched online, in addition to the bit rate adjustment, it is also possible to add some customized information to the video file, for example, add a watermark, opening credits, and closing credits. There are various types of customized information, and different types of customized information have different adding positions in the video file, different adding time points, and different adding manners. During adding of the customized information, corresponding customized information needs to be added to the complete video source file. Therefore, in the existing technology, when customized information is added to a video file, one transcoding device is usually used to add the customized information to a video source file, and then adjust a bit rate of the video source file added with the customized information.
In the related technology, the customized information is usually added by one transcoding device, while transcoding of the video file may be completed by one device, or may be processed by a plurality of devices simultaneously. When one device is used to add the customized information to the video file and transcode the video file, it takes a long time and transcoding efficiency is low. When a plurality of devices is used to transcode the video file, because only one device is used to add the customized information, an adding speed of the customized information falls behind a transcoding speed, a waiting time is long, and transcoding efficiency is low.